Wolf
by EXOFanfiction
Summary: Kisah diantara kedua manusia serigala yang memperebutkan seorang namja manis hingga membuat persahabatan yang dijalan sekian lamanya hancur. Bagaimana kisah mereka bertiga dan kawan kawan? Check this story :)
1. Prolog

**|| Wolf || EXOFanfiction || Prolog ||**

"Aaauuuuuuu"

"Kris, kamu dan aku berteman selamanya"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau bukan temanku lagi!"

"Tak ku biarkan dia menjadi milikmu, Suho!"

"Tunggu tanggal mainya, Kris."

To Be Continued -

Review please, ini masih prolog aja hehe. Kala lumayan banyak yang minat, besok aku share part 1 nya.

Thanks Before :)


	2. Chapter 1

**|| Wolf || EXOFanfiction || Chapter 1 ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast :

- Kim JoonMyeon

- Wu Yi Fan

- Zhang Yi Xing

and all member EXO

Pairing : Sudah bisa ditebak

NB : Udah lama ga nulis kayak begini jadi mian kalo rada aneh hehehe.

**Happy Reading all :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seekor serigala jantan berlari kencang kedalam hutan lebat. Bulunya yang putih terkena bercak cokelat akibat genangan air yang dia lewati tadi. Dia berhenti berlari saat sudah mencapai wilayah tertinggi di hutan. Dia menatap langit lalu melolong.

'Aaaauuuuuuu'

.

.

Anak kecil berumur sekitar 5tahun sedang bermain dengan seekor serigala berbulu cokelat emas. Mereka sangat senang bermain bersama. Anak kecil itu berguling guling diatas tanah dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh serigala mungil itu. Senyum dan tawanya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa nyaman. Anak kecil itu berhenti tertawa dan manatap mata sang serigala.

"Kris, aku mulai lelah." Anak kecil berkulit putih itu memeganggi perutnya dengan posisi masih terbaring di atas tanah.

Tidak lama kemudian serigala mungil itu berubah wujud menjadi anak kecil dengan tubuh lebih tinggi daripada lelaki yang sebelumnya. Dia berbaring disamping anak lelaki pertama sambil menatap langit.

"Aku juga lelah, Suho. Hehe."

Anak yang dipanggil Suho itu tersenyum dan menatap anak kecil yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kita akan berteman selamanya." Suho berkata sambil mendudukan dirinya.

Kris menatap mata Suho dan tak lama dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Berjanji?" Kris menggerakan jemari kelingkingnya di depan mata Suho.

"Aku berjanji." Suho dan Kris menautkan jari kelingkingan dan saling tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

12 Tahun Kemudian.

"Kris! Hey ya! Kenapa kamu sulit untuk bangun hah?" Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu memukuli badan lelaki berambut blonde dengan guling ditangannya.

"KRIS WU!"

"YAHH KAMU SANGAT BERISIK!"

"Kamu ingat ini hari apa? Ini hari dimana guru killer itu mengajar bodoh! Lihatlah jam dindingmu!"

Dengan malas Kris menoleh kearah jam dan mempertajam indera penglihatannya.

"Jam 7." Kris menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

"APA? JAM 7?!" Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Ck, cepatlah!" Suho berteriak dan berjalan kearah teras rumah Kris.

Langkah Suho terhenti pada tepi danau dekat rumah Kris. Dia duduk sembari melempari kerikil kedalam danau itu. Pandangan matanya menatap air, dia dapat melihat wajah serigala mungil bermata biru tua dengan pandangan sendu.

Dia mengabaikan apa yang dia liat sambil terus melempari kerikil sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu benda yang agak keras. Pandangannya beralih kebelakang dan menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi nan tampan.

"Sedang apa?" Lelaki yang bernama Kris itu memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang menunggumu. Ayo cepatlah." Suho berdiri dan berlari kencang kearah luar hutan.

"Hey! Yah kenapa meninggalkan aku?" Kris berlari mengejar gerakan Suho sambil terus mengomel.

Suho terus berlari tanpa pendengarkan ocehan Kris. Didalam pikirannya masih terbayang dengan serigala berwajah sendu yang sepertinya sedang sedih dan ketakutan itu. Suho berhenti berlari begitupun dengan Kris yang sekarang sudah tepat dibelakangnya.

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup bahkan tergembok dengan rapi. Suho dan Kris menghela nafas sambil menonjok pelan gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu lihat? Bahkan kita terlambat sekolah, _Argharna_!" Suho memanggil nama Kris dengan nama serigalanya dengan nada membentak.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi." Kris mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung didepan Suho. Suho kembali menghela nafas dan menendak kerikil didekatnya.

"Lebih baik kita membolos, untuk kali ini." Kris merangkul pundak Suho sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ya, untuk hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini." Suho memutar bola matanya bosan dan berjalan pasrah karna Kris menyeretnya kearah bar yang letaknya terpojok dari lingkungan masyarakat.

Kris memasuki bar sambil menyapa namja dan yeoja yang dia lewati sedangkan Suho hanya memasang wajah juteknya. Kris duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan sedangkan Suho masih berdiri tegap dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Oh ayolah Woolsey, aku tahu badanmu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi aku rasa kamu bisa naik ke bangku itu, right?" Suho memukul kepala Kris dengan tangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan menarik rambut Kris dengan ganas.

"Dasar serigala sombong, tidak akan aku ampuni." Suho menjitaki kepala Kris dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan kepala Kris.

"Ssstttt jangan terlalu kencang, bodoh. Ini wilayah manusia, _Woolsey_." Kris melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman Suho dan melihat sekeliling.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Namaku Kim... apa itu? Kim Myeon Jin." Suho berlagak di depan Kris sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Bahkan namamu sendiri kamu tidak ingat hahaha. Namamu Kim Joon Myeon, pendek." Kris menepuk kepalanya Suho seperti kakak yang menasehati adiknya.

"Tadi aku juga bilang Kim Joon Myeon." Suho menyangkal dan mengabakan Kris yang terus menertawakannya. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk-ngagguk dan memanggil bartender di depannya.

"Milk shake 2." Kris memesan susu karna pada dasarnya serigala memang tidak menyukai minuman bir.

Kris berbicara dengan bartender sedangkan Suho asyik melihat sekeliling. Bartender sudah menyiapkan 2 gelas milk shake sambil mengelus paha sang kekasihnya. Kris yang melihat adegan itu langsung memandang arah lain dan dia sadar bahwa Suho sudah tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Woolsey.." Kris memanggil nama Suho sambil berjalan keliling isi bar. Banyak yeoja yang terkesema dengan wajah tampannya sehingga tak jarang wanita menggoda Kris walaupun Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Kris menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dengan terus menatap sekeliling ruangan. Dia mengenduskan hidungnya bermaksud mengeluarkan indera penciuman serigala untuk mencium bau Suho.

Kris terus mengendus lucu sambil berguman 'bukan, bukan itu yang aku cari.' Matanya masih terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang ramai itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Sekilas Kris mendegar suara itu tapi dia tetap fokus dengan bau yang sedang dia lacak.

"Tolong!"

Samar-samar suara itu menganggu pendengaran Kris. Dia jadi tidak konsen melacak bau Suho. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil terus mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Dia naik ke lantai dua dan suara itu semakin terdengar.

"Ku mohon, jangan hiks hiks."

Kris berdiri di depan pintu dimana dibalik pintu itu memperdengarkan suara namja yang berteriak meminta pertolongan. Kris mendobrak pintu itu tanpa basa basi dan melihat lebih dari satu namja disana.

Kris membelakan matanya dan mundur sedikit dari ambang pintu.

"Su-Suho..."

**To Be Continued**

Review please, kalo banyak yang review, nanti dilanjut kalo sedikit ya sudah hehehe.

Thank Before :DD


	3. Chapter 2

_The last Chapter_

_Kris berdiri di depan pintu dimana dibalik pintu itu memperdengarkan suara namja yang berteriak meminta pertolongan. Kris mendobrak pintu itu tanpa basa basi dan melihat lebih dari satu namja disana._

_Kris membelakan matanya dan mundur sedikit dari ambang pintu._

_"Su-Suho..."_

**Chapter 2**

Kris menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil memperhatikan serigala berwarna biru keputih-putihan di hadapannya. Mata Kris beralih kearah namja berkulit putih pucat dengan mimik wajah ketakutan.

"Ggggrrrrhhh."

Kris langsung menatap kearah Suho yang sedang mendekati namja mungil itu. Sedangakan yang didekati hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Menjauhlah.." Namja itu menggeleng ketakutan.

"Woolsey!" Kris berlari sambil menangkap tubuh suho yang hendak meloncat untuk menerkam namja dihadapannya.

"ngggrrrrrrhhhh." Tubuh serigala Suho berontak dan membuat Kris terpental hingga membuat kaca lemari dikamar bar itu pecah dan membuat punggung Kris berdarah.

Yang kita ketahui, serigala adalah makhluk yang pemarah. Walaupun Kris bertean baik dengan Suho tetapi amarah Kris keluar dan dia mulai mengubah tubuhnya hingga menjadi serigala.

Namja mungil itu menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelak saat melihat Kris berubah menjadi serigala.

Dilain posisi Kris dan Suho menerkam satu sama lain dan mulai mencakar, menggigit hingga menimbulkan luka di tubuh masing-masing. Suho mencakar wajah Kris hingga menimbulkan sederet luka tepat di pipinya.

Kris murka, dia mulai berlari kencang dan mencakar punggung Suho hingga terpental dan dia menerjang Suho lagi kemudian mengigit leher Suho hingga Suho tergeletak lemas dengan darah disekeliling lehernya.

Wajah serigala Kris menatap serigala dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah seakan Kris mempunyai dendam yang teramat besar terhadap Suho.

Kris mengangkat tangannya siap untuk menghabisi mangsa di hadapannya tetapi ada suara yang memberhentikan aksinya.

"Jangan.."

Kris terdiam sambil terus menatap kearah Suho. Tangannya semakin dekat dengan wajah Suho yang sudah terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Dia temanmu, serigala baik."

Tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan sangat menyesal saat melihat wajah tak berdaya Suho. Matanya kini mulai berair dan meneteskan air matanya ke wajah Suho. Kris mendengus dan berusaha membangunkan Suho dengan menyundul-nyundul kepala Suho. Suho tidak bergerak, dia hanya mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan mata yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

Tubuh Suho dan Kris sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Namja dipojok ruangan itu mulai mendekati Kris dan juga Suho. Tangan namja itu mengelus punggung Kris lalu memangku kepala Suho.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mengobati temanmu, manusia serigala baik hati."

Kris menatap namja disampingnya sambil mencoba tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Terlihat baju Kris sobek dan juga pipinya bergaret luka hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan saat tersenyum.

"Ayo kerumahku?" Namja itu memeluk kepala Suho dan melepas jaket yang dia kenakan lalu melilitkannya ke leher Suho yang berdarah cukup banyak.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya pulang." Kris menatap Suho dan mulai menggendong Suho dengan tubuh Suho tergantung dibahu bidangnya.

"Dia perlu diobati, aku merasa bersalah dan ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membalas perbaikanmu, jadi kumohon biarkan aku mengobati dirimu dan juga manusia serigala aneh itu."

Tanpa diberi jawaban namja misterius itu ternsenyum dan menari tangan Kris dan membawanya keluar dari bar. Dibawanya Kris kekawasan kumuh dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Lalu mata Kris melihat rumah kecil tetapi terlihat terawat yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ini rumahku." Namja manis itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya menatap Kris bermaksud menyuruh Kris untuk memasuki rumah sederhananya itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kris memasuki rumah itu dan menaruh tubuh Suho ke kasur yang sudah ada didekatnya. Rumahnya sempit dan hanya terdapat satu ruangan dan kamar mandi saja dan dapur saja. Tetapi rumah itu benar-benar bersih dan rapi. Lantainya terlihat sangat bening, foto dengan bingkai-bingkai lucu tersusun diatas meja, buku-buka yang masih layak pakai tersusun rapi dimeja belajar dan juga baju-baju yang tergosong rapi sudah tersusun dengan sesuai warna di gantungan itu. Kris hanya tersenyum simpul saat memperhatikan rumah mungil ini, sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang bau dan dekil.

"Xing xing hyuunnggg." Terlihat 2 namja yang berumur sekitar 15 dan 16 tahun itu memasuki rumah.

"Ah, Baekhyun Sehun." Namja yang dipanggil Xing Xing itu melihat kearah mereka dan memeluk mereka dan mencium kening keduanya.

"Aku sudah selesai mengantar susu."

"Aku sudah selesai mengantar koran."

Namja mungil itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, siapakah dia?" Namja bertubuh lebih pendek itu melihat kearah kasur dimana tubuh Suho tergeletak.

"Kekasihmu? Ah apakah dia juga kekasihmu, Lay hyung?" Namja yang berbaju biru dengan huruf 'S' itu menunjuk Kris dan menatap Lay dengan tatapan lucu.

"Ah bukan, mereka temanku." Lay sudah berlari kearah kamar mandi dan membawa air di wadah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan sampu tangan dipundaknya.

Lay mulai membersihkan darah dileher Suho. Lalu tangannya membuka kancing seragam Suho tetapi tangan Suho mengenggam tangan Lay kuat.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membuka seragamku!" Mata Lay terbuka lebar dan dia menatap Suho ketakutan seperti tatapannya saat melihat Suho dengan wujud serigala.

"Woolsey." Kris menghela nafas lalu menatap Suho dengan jengkel.

Suho menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mununjuk seragamnya pada Lay. Lay hanya diam sambil menatap Suho bingung.

"Buka seragamku, aneh."

Lay hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sambil terus menatap Suho dengan wajah yang super super polos. Suho mulai jengkel dan membuka kancing seragamnya dan melempar seragamnya ke wajah Kris lalu duduk membelakangi Lay.

"Hey, cepat obati aku." Suho mulai mendumel dan Lay langsung memeras sapu tangan yang basah itu dan membersihkan darah dipunggung.

"aww aww sakit!" Kris menepuk keningnya, Sehun sibuk dengan makanannya dan Baekhyun sibuk mengoleskan eyeliner dimatanya. Lay? Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya saat Suho menatapnya geram.

"Lanjutkan! Pelan-pelan, itu sakit." Nada bicara Suho mulai merendah dan dia hanya menutup matanya menahan perih di daerah punggungnya.

Dengan telaten Lay megobati luka cakaran dan memberi kapas dan plaster di leher Suho bekas gigitan dari Kris.

"Selesai." Lay memperlihatkan dimple menawannya dan menyuruh Kris mendekatinya.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Kris tersenyum manis dan mulai berbaring dikasur dengan sebelumnya mengusir Suho dengan paksaan.

Suho sudah pulang lebih dulu karna dia takut rumahnya dimaling. Sedangkan Kris masih betah berada di rumah milik Lay. Dengan senyuman Lay mengobati luka goretan dipipi kiri Kris. Wajah manisnya membuat Kris enggan berpaling dari hadapannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri dan juga salah tingkah saat Lay menatapnya dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tuan serigala baik hati. Aku hanya bisa membalas perbaikanmu dengan mengobati luka-lukamu dan juga temanmu."

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Dan panggil aku Kris gege." Kris yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan baju kependekan ditubuhnya itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Lay dan Lay hanya tersenyum seperti anak kecil kepada Kris.

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan mengunjungi nanti. Bye."

Mata Lay menatap Kris yang berlari sambil melampai kearah Lay, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun.

Lay memegang dadanya yang tersa berdegup kencang. Tidak pernah terjadi peristiwa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa maksud dari degupan ini?"

To Be Continued

.

.

Mian pendek, kekeke mau belajar. Kalo review nya memuaskan nanti aku kasih satu hari satu chapter xD hehehe. Makasih juga buat review nya, aku udah hafal mana aja yang ngereview dong #pamer ceritanya

Sekian, Review please :)


End file.
